Winning Her Heart
by HoranAndTheBieb
Summary: Sonny had to leave to do her so random movie just after Alex poured out her heart to her, broken heart Alex is Leaning on Mitchie, who also likes Alex, once Sonny comes back she tries to make things right but Mitchie no doubt also tries to show Alex that she would be good for her too.
1. Ready To Go Home

Packing my bags has never felt so good, especially since I'm packing my bags to head back to Waverly place, the place where I have my one true love waiting for me. At least. I'd hope so.

Things didn't go so well when I left Waverly 6 months ago. I still remember every second of it, why? Because I let it haunt me every time I lay in my bed to sleep. Alex running up to me, a nervous smile on her face as she intertwined her fingers behind her back.

She poured her heart out to me, and what was the words she said? Everything she felt about me, how I make her heart speed up just by stepping into the room, the way she can't help but smile whenever I smile, how she lives for my laugh, and lives to make me the happiest I could ever be.

The sweetest right? What do I do you may ask? Well of course being me, I was too shocked to say a word. All I did was leave, not like I had a choice, the limo was just outside the door waiting for me to get in to leave for Hollywood. Oh, did I mention I didn't tell Alex I was leaving either?

So there was Alex, who just poured out her heart and soul and then there was me who just left her just outside my door as I hopped into the Limo with Tawni and left for 6 months. I regret leaving so suddenly every time I close my eyes.

The look of hurt and disappoint in Alex's eyes always reply in my mind. But I'm going back. I'll change things, I'll make things right again. What Alex doesn't know is I feel the exact same way as she feels, I live just to make Alex happy, being with her would just be my ultimate happiness, and I want us to happen. I won't let anything get in my way.

I want to be the best I can be just for Alex, I want to be everything she wants and I want to show her I can be the one who treats her the way she deserves. I love her more than anything and I want to prove to her that I won't let anything change that.

"Sonny" I turned to my name being called pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, Tawni?" I sighed, tilting my head as Tawni took a seat on a couch in our hotel room.

"have you figured out what you'd say to Alex yet? You have a lot to apologize for"

"I have not" I ignored her comment on having a lot to apologize for, although I did one simply thing I'm sure I tore up Alex's heart, but still not on purpose I promise.

"Well you better come up with something before we get home" Tawni lifted her feet on one of my smaller suitcases holding up a small mirror in front of her, checking her hair of course.

"Why?"

"You always tend to screw up when you are around the girl, there is no telling what words would come out of your mouth when she's around" dragging her hand down her blonde hair straightening any lose ends, she placed the mirror down beside her before facing me.

I couldn't' argue with that, it was true, around Alex I don't think straight, my brain just doesn't function, and the stupidest things can come out, which is why I mostly end up leaving with a red face after seeing Alex. But I won't let Tawni know she's right, she'll never let it go.

"I do not have to do that!" I stepped around the couch Tawni was on, quickly grabbing my old song book off of my desk, and grabbing a pen from my bag before holding my book to my chest as I stepped out of the hotel room.

"I thought so" I heard Tawni gloat before I was able to close the door to the room.

Great. She knows she won.


	2. She's Back

Mitchie's POV

I opened the door to the Russo residence and stepping inside, since Sonny had left, I'd become the family's most trusted, not necessarily more loved since Harper always helped out the Russo family more than anyone could, I mostly come for Alex. But does she know that? Probably not…But I live with it.

Alex has my whole heart when I have only achieved to earn half of hers within the 6 months Sonny has been gone. Am I mad about that? No, Alex was very attached to Sonny and I get it would take time to get her full heart, I'm willing to wait for her, and I always will. I shut the door behind me, closing it rather loudly to inform the household of my presence.

"Mitchie?" I heard the voice that made my heart skip a beat from upstairs

"Alex" I called out her name before she took two steps down the stairs, her eyes locking with mine before, she ran down rest of the stairs, I opened my arms as she ran right into them, quickly wrapping my arms around her, I placed my chin on her shoulder and shut my eyes. My heart beat sped up, but I was used to it, always being this close to Alex always made my heart do crazy things, I could never keep beat of my heart when she is near.

"What are you doing here?" She asked pulling out of the hug just slightly, only to look me in the eyes.

"I figured you could use some help in the shop when it's your shift in-" I stopped explaining, removing my right arm from around Alex to look at my watch before wrapping it back around her. "In 2 minutes" a light blush filled Alex's cheeks as she bit her lip.

"Always so thoughtful" I smirked at Alex's words before the door beside us opened, and in walks a exhausted Max Russo.

"Good luck down there Alex, it's like a zoo down there." Alex sighed and stepped out of my arms before walking out of the apartment.

"Coming Mitch? I really do need help" I nodded repeatedly before following Alex, closing the door behind me, I walked a bit faster, leaning into Alex's back before being able to kiss her cheek softly, only making the girl blush harder.

I could see why Max was so exhausted after working his shift, see the soccer game was on today, and Mr. Russo thought it would be a good idea for business if they installed a TV in the back of the shop for those men who like to eat while watching the game, with their buddies and today, it was filled up.

There were men who even had to stand cause there was no seats left, but this really was good for business. It was half time and one by one each men went to the washroom and Alex and I finally made it to the back of the shop placing sandwich orders on the proper tables.

Alex looked up just as I was staring at her, both of us blushing and familiar butterflies filled my stomach that was, up until a news reporter was being filmed as a plane from Hollywood just landed in Waverly, and my heart dropped knowing exactly who's on that plan. I gazed at Alex as her eyes locked to the Tv screen, her smile quickly turning into a from, and her eyes watering once Sonny walked down the steps of the plane and onto Waverly ground.

I quickly grabbed the trays and grabbed Alex's hand with my free one, before pulling her as far away from the screen as possible. This was the last thing Alex needed. Her back.. Bringing Alex to the back of the kitchen I wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"It's alright" I whispered into her ear softly. I tightened my grip around the girl as I felt her took in a deep breath.

"I-I'm Alright" My mumbled, not once pulling away from the hug, and its not like I wanted her too anyway. Kissing her cheek lightly I nuzzled my nose into her hair before she sighed.

"Alex, Mitchie back to work" Jerry broke the silence as Alex and I pulled away. Alex and I locked eyes before we both began to blush. Its amazing how one look into those brown eyes and my heart just flutters, I would never do what Sonny did, I'd always take care of her and never leave.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the slight sound of the small bell above the sub shop door ringing indicating someone new has entered the restaurant. I grabbed my little note book with a pencil ready to take their order as Alex wiped her eyes before I heard everyone screaming in the shop with joy.

I faced Alex before looking through the window from the kitchen onto the dining are only to see people crowding around on person.

"_No, It Can't Be her, not yet" _I thought to myself, as Alex and I left the kitchen area standing a few feet away from the large crowd.

"Excuse me, Pardon me" I heard the her voice, and sadly yes it was Sonny. I stepped in front of Alex as the crowd around Sonny let her through as I viewed the girl after 6 months of not seeing her face unless on commercials on TV. She held a bouquet of roses and my bet is it's for Alex.

"Mitchie" Sonny said slowly as she walked up to me. Alex stepped beside me and I only knew that cause of the way Sonny's eyes immediately switched to my right side and her smiling grew. "Alex" She whispered before holding out the bouquet to the shocked girl.

The crowd was silent as we all watched between Sonny and Alex, all waiting for Alex to take the bouquet and for her to say something, but nothing, Alex only looked between Sonny's eyes, the roses and to me.

"Um I, uh" Alex stuttered as Sonny's smile slowly began to turn into a frown, obviously disappointed that Alex wasn't accepting the flowers, which I'm sure was her way for apologizing for leaving Alex 6 months ago.

"Alex I-" Sonny began before taking a deep breath. "There's nothing I can say to show her how sorry I am"

"You should be sorry" I mumbled a little too loudly as all eyes shifted from Sonny to me.

"Mitchie, this doesn't involve you, it's with me and Alex, I'm just trying to apologize" Sonny tried to act innocent but she didn't see how torn up she had left Alex that night, how the girl cried so hard until 3 am, only stopping cause she fell asleep. From the corner of my eye I could see Alex lower her head and biting her lip, I knew Alex and I know how Alex changed after Sonny broke her heart, this new Alex just wanted to run right now.

I grabbed Alex's arm lightly and pulling her behind me, Sonny's shoulders dropping at my actions.

"You should leave" I simply stated as Sonny tried to look behind my back for Alex, I only blocked her view more.

"I need to talk to Alex"

"She doesn't want to talk to you" I fought back, after just leaving this girl after she told you everything, you can't just come in here with roses and expect everything to be okay.

"I just need to-"

"Sonny, I think the best thing to do is to leave at this point, come back when you have a better apology" I cut off the girl as she only nodded and handed me the bouquet of roses.

"I'll be back, and Alex and I will talk, without you here" Sonny said sternly before turning on her heels and walking out the sub shop doors, all eyes following her, as I sighed. I turned around only to see that Alex was no longer behind me. Great. Now I lost Alex.

**So guys I've managed to write 2 chapters of the new story I have in mind, and I just got to excited for it I just couldn't help but post it, I'm hoping to update this again soon, but with exam coming up really quick I don't think that would be possible, but I just want to thank everyone who reviewed and favourited my one shot and I hope you guys review these 2 chapters and hopefully you guys like them cause for once I do.**


	3. Forgive me, Please?

Alex's Pov

I shut and locked the door to my bedroom and turned, pressing my back to the door, closing my eyes tightly. _I hate this, I hate her, she looks so beautiful, why does she have to look so beautiful? _mentally I'm beating myself up for still being so attracted to Sonny even after she left me so suddenly.

"I need someone.." I mumbled to myself, I opened my eyes, letting them roam around my room before finding my cell phone on my bed, I quickly ran and grabbed it, dialling Harper's number, there were only 3 numbers I knew by heart, Mitchie's, Harpers and well..Sonny's. I didn't even know my own home number by heart.

I pressed the phone to my ear, taking deep breaths to try to calm my heart rate down after just viewing Sonny until I heard Harper's voice from the other line.

"Hello, A. Russo, how is life?" Harper sounded like her cheery self until she heard me sigh. Without me even saying anything she knew what was the issue. "Sonny passed by didn't she?"

"She did." I answered simply, trying hard not to let my voice crack in the processes. Harper and Mitchie are the only ones who have seen me at my lowest 6 months ago, and after crying out my heart I promised them I wouldn't cry that hard again. But at this point it's hard to keep that promise.

"What'd she do? Was Mitchie there? Do I need to run there cause I swear I will, I could be there in a second if I run fast enough!" my friend's rambling made my chuckle, I could always count on Harper to make me smile.

"I just, I looked at her Harper and she…she brought back all my feelings, I was so ready to move on from her! I was just about to let Mitchie in and now I've closed up again, all cause I looked into those beautiful eyes" I almost whispered the last part as I sat on the bed, crossing my feet and staring to the floor.

"I understand on how that can happen, but the true question you need to ask yourself right now Alex, is, are you ready to forgive her or are you just going to avoid her?"

"I…Um…I don't know" I mumbled, I honestly didn't know, no one has hurt me this bad since Dean moved school but even then, I loved Sonny more and she just tore my heart to shreds. Ice cream and cuddling with my special blue blanket didn't even help, it took ages to stop crying over Sonny and now she just shows up and I'm falling all over again.

"Is Mitchie there?" Harper's voice broke my thoughts as I nodded, only to remember Harper couldn't see me at this moment, nodding isn't answering her.

"Yes, Yes she is."

"Stay with Mitchie, just take a breather, once your relax re-think your feelings for Sonny and think of everything you've been through and think if she's worth it all, if she's worth it all, slowly give her a chance" My friend said calmly before I sighed once more.

"It's not that easy Harper, one look at her, and I forgive everything, but I'm so scared" I bit my lip trying to hold back tears but that didn't stop my friend from knowing that the tears were there.

"Listen, I'm on my way to your house just lay on your bed then, try to clear your mind, I'll be there in a few" I could already hear Harper closing her door in the background, as she spoke to me.

"But I-" before I could even finish my sentence I heard a knock on my window, I quickly looked in it's direction only to see Sonny standing on the edge of the window. My jaw dropping slightly. "I have to call you back" Before Harper could say anything I closed my phone, throwing it onto my bed as I stood up slowly.

I took a deep breath before walking to the window opening it, allowing Sonny to climb in. I feel like I'll regret letting her in, while my heart is gaining speed just by being in the same room as Sonny.

"Alex" Sonny basically whispered as she let her eyes down my body before raising back up to my eyes. Once her eyes connected to mine I turned away, distracting myself by closing the window, only to have Sonny lightly grab my arm and turn me towards her.

My face only inches away from hers my heart skipped a beat, my breath began to hitch as she leaned forward just an inch. "I've missed you so much, Alex" and just like that, her arms wrapped around my waist how they normally did and as usual I melted into her.

I slowly raised my arms wrapping them around her neck before she sighed into my ear. "forgive me Alex, please. I didn't mean to hurt you like I did" Sonny started still hugging me, but by the end of her words she pulled back slightly, only to look my eyes, her eyes showing her true feelings, and in them I could see that she was truly, I see her regret and the love. I shut my eyes and stepped away from her.

"I can't…you, I…" my stuttering was obvious, and she knew I didn't know what to do at this moment, everyone knew when I stuttered I was at a lose of what to do next. Half of me was saying to forgive her and to kiss her, and tell her I love her, the other half was saying to run, and to not look back.

"Alex, I'll do anything to prove to you I mean what I said downstairs, I want to be with you, I climbed up the fire escape just to get to your window, just to see you" I opened my eyes to Sonny's words, my eyes meeting hers and instantly, butterflies started to form in my stomach. "I wouldn't climb that escape for just anyone, but I'd do it over and over just for you" Sonny took a few steps forward, placing her hand on my hip. "Alex please"

As Sonny was leaning in, I could feel my breath leave my mouth before a knock on my door made Sonny stop just inches before my lips.

"Alex?" the muffled sound of Mitchie's voice was heard on the other side of my door as Sonny growled lowly.

"Her again" she mumbled, stepping away from me and crossing her arms. Well this can't be good.


	4. Just Leave

Alex's Pov

I bit my lip as I stared at my closed door.

"Alex, come on open up" Mitchie basically begged as she knocked once more, getting more impatient at the other side of my bedroom door. I slowly turned facing Sonny as she crossed her arms. Her eyes met mine as she sighed.

"Now that's not fair, I wanted to apologize to you and now she's going to take you away from me, again" Sonny whispered/yelled, keeping her voice low enough so Mitchie wouldn't hear.

"She's just being Mitchie, you know seeing if I'm okay, I mean after you left, I was pretty broken up" I admitted, lowering my voice and turning to the floor as I spoke the last part. I really couldn't face Sonny right now. I could already feel the sting of my tears and I defiantly do not want her to see them.

"Alex I-"

"Alex, Open the door!" Sonny started only to get cut off by Mitchie demanding me to open the door for her. The way Mitchie's voice sounded so protective gave me the hint that she heard what I've said and heard Sonny's voice.

I sighed, making my way toward the door before I felt Sonny grab my wrist, a thousand shocks shot up my arm and around my body as I stopped where I was and turned to face Sonny. My breath was stolen from my lungs as Sonny held onto my wrist.

"Don't open it, I want to talk to you" Sonny begged as I bit my lip. I couldn't just leave Mitchie out the door, especially when she's banging so loudly on the door, waiting for the opportunity to walk in and yell at Sonny.

Almost as if Sonny had read my mind she slowly let my wrist go before nodding to the door, she crossed her arms and held her feet sternly on the ground, for she knew once I opened that door, Mitchie was going right to her, to try to make her leave. Looking into Sonny's sparkling eyes that made my heart skip a beat, I licked my lips before turning back to the door.

Placing my hand on the knob and turning it, pulling it open, Mitchie stood on the other side, her arms crossed and her foot tapping impatiently on the floor. She glared at Sonny, until her eyes moved onto my face and her expression quickly softened. A small smile spread on her lips as she glanced at me.

A cough was heard behind me, while Mitchie's eyes shot back at Sonny, her glare quickly returning.

"What do you think you are doing here?" Mitchie growled as she walked up to Sonny, the other girl just rolling her eyes at Mitchie's actions. "I thought I got rid of you downstairs!"

"No, I saw Alex walk up the steps, cause you're too blind to notice when she leaves, so I figured I'd come up and see her" Sonny explained and shrugged as if she didn't do anything wrong, like her climbing up the fire escape to see me was a typical thing.

"She doesn't want to see you" Mitchie said instantly and soon enough Sonny began glaring at Mitchie.

"Says you, I think you need to go, I just need to explain to Alex-"

"Need to explain what exactly to Alex? How she doesn't mean a thing to you?" Mitchie started to yell, but Sonny defiantly wasn't backing down.

"She means the world to me Mitchie and you know that!" Sonny defended herself only making Mitchie scoff at her reply.

"That's a lie, if she meant anything to you, it would have been to tell her, that you were leaving for 6 god damn months, it would have been nice for her to know that you wouldn't been there when she decided to confess her love for you, just for you to leave her broken hearted, stop playing with her feeling Sonny, she never meant a thing to you, ever"

Mitchie's words really hit home for me. Just hearing how I didn't mean a thing to Sonny and Mitchie having the prove of all the wrong things Sonny as done just to prove that I don't mean a think is just breaking my heart more. Sonny also treated me so perfect, as if we weren't just best friends, we were always something more.

"Alex!" My tears eyes looked up at the door only to see my red-headed best friend freeze at the door as she faced the two anger girls on the other side of my room. "oh, awkward, should I come back later?"

"No, Harper that's alright, Sonny was just leaving, like she did 6 months ago" Mitchie's eyes moved from Harper's to Sonny's only to have the girl in front of her stomp her foot in frustration.

"Why don't you give me a chance to explain myself?" Sonny yelled, pushing Mitchie. "You don't know what I was feeling before I left, or after Alex told me everything about her feeli-" Sonny got cut off once more as Mitchie pushed her back, just as Sonny as pushed her.

Sonny tripped over her feet but quickly regained her balance and stood on her two feet once more. A Smirk appeared on Sonny's face before she pushed Mitchie with all her strength, actually knocking the girl onto the floor. Harper and I gazed at each other before moving between the two girls before Mitchie could get up and push Sonny again or do worse.

"I think you both need to leave" I mumbled as they both faced me.

"But she started it!" Sonny whined as Mitchie got up with Harper's help.

"She left in the first place" Mitchie pointed her finger past me to Sonny.

"Once again you're not letting me explain myself" Sonny crossed her arms as Mitchie looked at her.

"there is nothing to explain" Mitchie spat back as I shut my eyes tightly and stomped my foot.

"Both of you, Just. Leave!" I yelled as the two girls sighed, Mitchie left first as Sonny looked at me a bit longer, before lowering her head and leaving my room, shutting the door on her way out. I sat on the edge of my bed and dropped my head in my hands. I hate this.


	5. Are you ready, yet?

Sonny's Pov

I finally made it down the stairs into the sub station ready to head home, wait a couple hours before going to attempt calling Alex.

"This is all your fault" I heard a voice from behind me, making me stop in my tracks, just in front of the door. I slowly turned on my heels, my eyes meeting with a person I really didn't need to see. Mitchie.

She sat at one of the tables, her legs crossed, her body facing me as her right arm laid on the table as her left was on her leg, her left hand fingers tapping her knee, showing her annoyance with me.

"Please explain how it could ever be _My_ fault. You are the one who won't let me explain myself" I crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at her as Mitchie stood up from her seat, sliding her hands in her pockets as she walked towards me.

"You left. You shouldn't be allowed to fix her heart, you'll just break her again" Mitchie said sternly as I rose my eyebrow, confusion was my only expression as Mitchie continued. "what you did was the worst thing, that could ever happen to someone, you basically pulled a Chad Dylan Cooper and we all know how dumb that guy is" I rolled my eyes at her words as memories of Chad leaving Alex flooded into my mind.

_I placed my arm around a red/puffy eyed Alex as she leaned her head onto my shoulder. My shirt instantly absorbing her tears. I could feel my heart shattering every time Alex breathed in, trying to catch her breath after crying for hours._

"_He said he loved me, Sonny, how could I be so stupid!" Alex whined through the tears as I rubbed her back softly._

"_He's a boy, he's the stupid one, boys are always stupid" Alex buried her face in my neck, my skin instantly burning from her soft breaths on my neck, not to mention the last drops of her warm tears wetting my neck._

"_No, I'm stupid, I actually thought someone could love me, no one does, and no one ever will" I bit my lip with Alex's words entering my mind, her words registering as my heart skipped a beat. I loved her. I __**love **__her. I love her more than anything in this world, I'd give up everything just to see her smile. I just…I freeze up every time trying to tell her, it's just impossible for me to tell her._

_I hugged the fragile girl tighter kissing her hair softly. I know she wasn't happy with Chad, she always said something was always wrong when he tried to cuddle with her, she just didn't know it, even with her unhappiness she always went back to him. I'm still not sure why._

"_Someone out there loves you, trust me, someone does." I felt Alex breath before she pulled out of my arms and wiped her tears, she looked at me for a second before wrapping her arms around my waist, pulling me onto her lap as I wrapped my arms around her neck. This was a typical thing that we did, and it felt perfect each time she held me like this._

"_Just promise me you won't leave" Alex said as I nodded quickly. "Say it"_

"_I won't ever leave" I whispered as Alex bit her lip._

"_Promise?" She asked, her voice cracking as I nodded once more, a small smile spreading on my lips._

"_**Promise**__"_

And that's when it hit me. I left. No wonder Mitchie became so god damn protective of Alex and doesn't want me near her, I promised I wouldn't leave and I just…_Left._

Alex's Pov

"It's happening all over again!" I dropped my head in my hands as Harper sat beside my on my bed. Her placed her hand on my back, rubbing circles on it, trying to calm me down as I tried my hardest to keep in my tears,

"Not completely, at least Sonny has come back" Harper said only to quickly earn a smack on the arm. "Hey! Abuse!"

"She left when I told her my feelings, she didn't even say anything! She just left me there" I rose my head keeping my hands on my knees as I finally faced Harper.

"But she wouldn't have come back for nothing! She must have come back because she has feelings for you" Harper smiled slightly, trying to see the same reaction in me but she only failed.

"She came back cause he house is here" I mumbled as Harper's smile dropped.

"She didn't go straight to her house, she got flowers and came here, for _You_" Harper said, pushing my shoulder lightly as I sighed.

"But Mitchie, she's been so, perfect" I ran my fingers through my hair as Harper placed her hand on my shoulder.

"That is true, but remember how she just stepped up once Sonny left" I face Harper, my eyebrow raising as I stared at her.

"Are you trying to say that Mitchie had something to do with Sonny leaving?" I asked as Harper shrugged her shoulder. See Harper never really approved of Mitchie, not completely sure why, I guess she just thought that Mitchie was trying to become the new 'Sonny' and trying to take me away from her and Sonny.

"Mitchie wouldn't have to step up if Sonny didn't leave" I mumbled, crossing my arms over my chest as Harper sighed once more.

"The true question here is, are you ready to forgive Sonny and listen to her explanation?" Harper said as I stared at the floor, I bit my lip before leaning back, allowing myself to fall back onto my soft bed sheets. Am I really ready to forgive her?


End file.
